


May the Dread Wolf Kindly Fuck Off

by going_going_gone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Abandonment, After Trespasser, Angry Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Children, Concept Art Solas, Dalish Sexuality, Dark Solas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hate Sex, Homophobia, Lavellan could handle things better, M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, Partner Betrayal, Past Lavellan/Solas, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexuality Crisis, Single Parents, Solas is Fen'Harel, Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trespasser DLC, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, parenting fluff, sera is a good step-mom, solas is a shithead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_going_gone/pseuds/going_going_gone
Summary: Following a poorly conceived plan to use Fen'Harel's soft spot to get a leg up for the inquisition, Lavellan has a nasty surprise. Her life is falling apart and the one person she needs right now is off trying to end the world. With Solas gone, Sera takes on a larger spot in Lavellan's life, and before she knows it, there relationship begins changing.





	May the Dread Wolf Kindly Fuck Off

It took both of them losing everything for anything to happen.

Ellie had always _liked_ Sera. It had never been hard to talk to the mischievous young woman- Ellie didn’t have trouble talking to anyone, in fact, Josephine said her charisma was part of the reason anyone still put up with a Dalish apostate leading a Chantry peacekeeping organization. So Ellie had gotten on well enough with Sera. She admired her principles, admired how well-organized the Red Jennies had become since the close of the Breach. She also appreciated how good Sera had been at keeping the gloating about Solas- Fen’Harel- to an acceptable minimum.

Ellie’s anger towards the ancient god, the man she’d loved, had only brought the two elven women closer. Ellie didn’t feel very kind towards thoughts of elven glory any longer, and Sera was good for that. And Dagna was so pleasant to be around, and removed from the situation. It was easiest to spend her time with the pair.

The rest of her companions had taken to giving her pitying looks, dancing around the subject of Fen’Harel, or insisting on helping her with tasks better suited to someone with two arms. She was grateful that so many of her friends remained. Dorian was in Tevinter, Leliana on the sunburst throne, Varric spent most of his time in Kirkwall, and Vivienne had left to reform the Circle, but most remained. And the rest of them visited. But she still hated their _pity_.

And then he started _showing_ _up_ places. They would set out to hunt elvhen ruins, respond to the panic left after a mass exodus from alienage all across Orlais and Ferelden, or try to reason with suddenly aggressive Dalish clans, and he’d _be_ there. Not physically, of course- because for all that he was willing to tear this world apart for his own, he couldn’t dirty his own hands- but in her dreams.

In the weeks after Corypheus’s defeat, before he’d revealed himself as Fen’Harel, she’d searched for him, chased through the Fade, flashes of lupine shapes pushing her through a dark forest every night- but now their roles were reversed. He sought her out, tried to gather information, tried to dissuade her Inquisition from interfering with his plan to end the world. She didn’t know what he wanted, but she knew he wanted something she wasn’t willing to give.

It was Sera’s words that stopped her running.

“Well it’s his bits, innit?” she asked. They’d all gathered in the Herald’s Rest after a foray into the Emerald Graves that had yielded nothing. Sera was sloshed, leaning heavily on Dagna, and even Iron Bull looked drunk. Cassandra and Cullen had both refrained, but Ellie was on her fourth tankard.

“What are you talking about, Sera?” Bull asked, glancing at the blonde elf from behind his flask. Ellie was just as confused. She couldn’t fathom what Fen’Harel’s genitals had to do with any of this.

“If you were anyone but you, Inky, he’d just try to squash us like bugs. He talks about wanting peace before he achieves Elvhen Glory, but we’re a thorn in his paw. He wants to warn you off ‘cause you smashed bits. He’s soft on you.”

Ellie narrowed her eyes at the girl. “He took my arm, he’s killed my scouts, and he hounds my dreams. I haven’t really slept in a month. There’s nothing _soft_ about the Dread Wolf,” she snapped.

“She’s got a point, Boss. Sol- I mean, _the Wolf_ \- hasn’t sent soldiers against any of us, just the scouts. And he took your arm to keep the anchor from killing you. The dreams- maybe he has something to tell you.”

“He wants to end the world,” Cullen pointed out, as if any of them needed to hear it. Ellie was still grateful for his pragmatic comment. Who cared if Fen’Harel was “soft on her”, he was a monster, he was a near sighted fool who thought that her world should end. The feeling she may or may not have had for her was irrelevant.

            “Who bloody cares,” Ellie snapped.  “How does that benefit us?”

“Seduuuuce him, Inky!” Sera exclaimed, as if that was the obvious answer. Ellie blinked at her for a moment, completely blindsided. As if Ellie would ever sink that low. Suddenly her shock was replaced with anger.

“Fuck off, Sera,” she snapped, shoving her stool away from the table, making to leave the tavern immediately.

“Oi, listen to me, Inky!” Sera snapped back, eyes wild for a moment. “It’sa good idea! The ancient arse won’t expect it-“

“Because I’d never _do_ that!” Ellie shouted.

“Ya wanna win, don’tcha?” Sera shot back. “Don’t gotta do the deed or nuthin’, it’s just about making him think you’re givin’ him what he wants, innit?”

Iron Bull’s eyes suddenly lit up. “it’s not a bad idea, boss. I mean, I don’t know if I think you can pull it off- no offense- but it’s something I would do.”

“Is it?” Ellie asked, voice frosty. “And why wouldn’t I be able to pull it off?”

“You’re not underhanded,” Cullen offered, giving her one of his cheesy, romantic smiles. Elli fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. His affection for her wasn’t exactly a secret, but she had no patience for it. Ellie had never truly considered becoming involved with a shem. It wasn’t that she hated the idea, but the cultural differences always seemed too big a gap to bridge. 

“I can be underhanded!“ she argued. The whole table looked uncomfortable for a moment, trading glances, and Ellie knew immediately they were deciding whether to contradict her. It set her teeth on edge when they did this. “I can _be_ underhanded. How do you think my clan stayed so well fed? I stole and tricked merchants all the time!”

“I did not just hear that!” Josephine said. “And so, if that ever comes to light, I can deny that without guilt!”

“You’re a straightforward woman, boss. I’m sure you’re an excellent thief, but you’re no _Ben-Hassrath_ ,” Bull shrugged.

“You lie about as well as Cassandra,” Varric said, peering over his tankard at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, willing to lower herself to juvenile behavior in her irritation.

“I could do it,” she insisted. “We all know he’s attracted to me, and I don’t care about his feelings. I really could do it.”

“Of course you could, Inquisitor,” Cassandra assured her, but it was simple placating.

“I’m going to!”

“Now, Ellie, I don’t know how smart that is,” Josephine said in a moment of rare casualness. “It’s _not_ a good idea.”

“Why not, Josie?” Sera asked. “I think it’s right smart.”

“It was your idea,” Cullen reminded her in exasperation.

“So?”

“I’m going to do it. Sera’s right. He has pulled his punches. If we know that, we need to take advantage of it. And he’s been trying to contact me anyway.”

“Maybe Inky could get some proper sleep if he stops botherin’ her. Getting his rock off might just make that happen.”

“Sera!” Josephine exclaimed. “Do not talk about the Dread Wolf “getting his rocks off” ever again!”

“Dread Wolf- he’s such a tosser,” Sera scoffed.

“He didn’t give himself that name,” Ellie told her. “But he did let it stick…”

“Exactly!”

“You should not do this, Inquisitor,” Cassandra butted in, stopping the tangent before it became a series of insults thrown at Fen’Harel by the two elves.

“It’s a good idea,” Bull repeated. “I don’t how it’ll end up though. Probably not smart to go into this blind, boss.”

“I know him.”

“He lied to you for-“

“I know him,” she repeated, voice solemn. ”I might have known his true name, but I knew him then and I know him now. I wish I did not, but I do.”

It was settled that day in the tavern, that she would try to exploit his feelings. The guilt she expected was absent, and it was both a blessing and a curse. But every time she wavered, she remembered that day, after fighting through swarms of qunari, exhaustion clawing at her, hopelessness seizing her, that day before the eluvian. She remembered his ‘explanation’.

_“I would not lay with you under false pretenses…”_

He’d been a liar, but that lie had hurt the most. Because he had. That night, the night he’d broken her heart in Crestwood, before his confusing proclamation that he didn’t want to distract her, they’d “made love.” He’d been lying to her as he fucked her, kissing her face, pretending to worship her, yelling out her name like it was a fucking prayer... He had meant none of it. He _couldn’t_ have.

She did not feel guilty.

Still, this was not as easy as she had expected. For three nights she went without sleeping, hoping against hope the Dread Wolf would not catch her scent, as it were. The servants were the first to notice, obviously, and her maids began leaving dream pillows hidden in her mattress. She laughed at the discovery, but left them where they were and drank bracing cups of his hated tea.

But sleep had to take her eventually, and on the third night she finally stopped fighting it. After a long day of drills, planning in the war room, and arguing with Cullen about her decision, Ellie retired to her large, cold bed. She’d stoked the bed and put on her most comfortable silk sleeping clothes. They’d been a joke gift from Sera, a risqué red silk shift. It was Orlesian, and if Ellie wasn’t sure Sera had stolen it she would have refused it.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, the smell of lavender and other sweet herbs carrying her into the Fade.

Awareness came slowly, something rather unusual. Ellie had always found slipping into the Fade easy, something that had impressed and delighted Fen’Harel when he’d first met her. This time she struggled to gain her footing. When she did, she was unsurprised to find herself in an unfamiliar forest. The vegetation was untamed, untouched by anyone. There was no hint of habitation by anything but the natural flora and fauna.

Moving forward, Ellie watched the way the sunlight streamed through leaves far above her head. She followed the barest hint of a pathway, not unlike the deer paths she’d walked as a child with her clan. This was a forest in midsummer, a welcome sight when in the waking world she was suffering through a particularly harsh winter high in the mountains. Skyhold was many things, but naturally insulated was not one of them. Heating the place was a nightmare. A nightmare she had to deal with quite a bit.

She relished the feeling of warm sun on her face.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, watching her. She turned, unsurprised to find the path behind her empty. Ellie had expected he’d be playing games with her. Leave it to the blasted wolf to delay an important conversation.

“Come out into the open Fen’Harel, I know you stalk my shadow.”

“Stalk your shadow?” his voice called out, the melodic tones sending an involuntary shudder down her spine. “Is that what I’m doing?” he sounded unjustifiably amused.

“Yes it is. If you would like to speak to me, do so openly. I know that might be hard for you, but I’d prefer it.”

His chuckle echoed through the forest, coming, it seemed, from every direction. She barely restrained a frustrated growl. _Why_ did he need to play games?

“I won’t put up with you for very long, Wolf,” she spat. “Show yourself and start talking or I’ll take my leave.”

“You’re not being very patient, _Vhenan_ ,” he muttered, sounding a bit put out.

She whirled around, having pinpointed the source of his voice. His lupine figure was behind her, his black fur stark against the backdrop of the forest. “Don’t call me that!” she hissed, eyes narrowing.

Any of her plans flew from her head suddenly as she was overcome with anger. She almost let loose an arc of lightning in his direction before she came back to her senses. “What do you want?”

He was silent for a long moment, watching her with his elvhen eyes in a canine face. The sight unsettled her. She noted the way his eyes roved her body, reminded suddenly of her state of undress. She could tell he appreciated Sera’s gift.

“Your dress…” he began.

“You called me to the Fade to talk about my dress?” she asked incredulously. She tried to sound as annoyed as possible, but was secretly thrilled that this was working. She’d distracted him, that was for certain.

“No, inquisitor. Only, I wonder who you wear it for. Not me, certainly?”

“How dare you!” she barked, narrowing her eyes at him. She tried not to overdo it, not wanting to come off melodramatic, but her outrage was a bit overwrought.

He nodded, eyes thoughtful. “But you do wear it for someone?” he pressed.

She was delighted at her success, but she pushed that away, instead focusing on the real anger she felt. He had no right to question her this way. She could fuck whoever she wanted. He had forfeited any right to that information. And that was exactly what she told him.

“Shove off, Dread Wolf. I need not tell you anything. You’ve lost any right to my truth.”

“Apologies, Inquisitor. Only, my spies have noticed the time you spend with your Commander. Cullen values you.”

“Cullen and I are _not_ involved,” she scoffed. She regretted the words as soon as she said them. Mayhaps his jealousy would be helpful.

But she’d already said them, and he relaxed visibly at that.

“Sera and I have become lovers,” she snapped, eyes narrowed. When she saw his reaction she allowed herself a cruel smile.

“Sera?” he asked. His whole body had tensed, his eyes taking on a red tint. The sight made goose pimples rise on her skin. She nodded and he began pacing a bit back and forth before her. It reminded her of the way the hounds paced in their kennel before the kennel master allowed them out for their exercise. Her smile widened.

“We bonded over a mutual hatred for Fen’Harel,” she replied truthfully. He flinched.

“ _Ma Vhenan,”_ he began, but she put up a hand.

“No. I am not. If you wish to speak to me, stop hiding behind your mask. I won’t speak to the wolf any longer. Let me see your face.”

Ellie knew that she couldn’t seduce a wolf quite as well as she could a man, but reading a lupine face was also much harder than an elven one.

Fen’Harel nodded, and suddenly the large black wolf was replaced with Solas. He’d changed in the time they’d been apart, in ways that surprised her. He’d grown a dark head of stubble, jarringly different than his usual baldness. It took her aback for a moment before she remembered the murals she’d seen recently of him. He’d had locks in the murals, long ropes of hair reaching his waist. It was obvious he was trying to differentiate himself from homely, plain apostate and return to his status as a god. It was way he wore the blasted pelt and the grand armor.

He was as beautiful as before, his narrow gray eyes peering out from beside her long strong nose. The dimple in his chin sent a sharp stab of pain to her heart. This was Solas, her Solas, and she was both in awe and filled with rage at the sight of him.

The urge to rush him took her over suddenly. She fade-stepped towards him, fists raised to beat his chest before she could even stop herself. The roar she let out felt inhuman. She was reminded immediately of that night in Crestwood, when he’d broken it off, the way she’d hit him, the way he’d taken it. This time he did no such thing.

Fen’Harel seized her arms before she could strike him, grip tight on her wrists. She stared up at him, taken aback by his actions. She shouldn’t be though, right? They were enemies now. Of course he wouldn’t let her strike him. But the look in his eyes wasn’t angry. He looked…hungry.

“ _Vhenan_ , I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he warned. The term of endearment spurred her on. She struggled in his grip, yanking away, fully expecting him to release her. Instead, the Dread Wolf offered her a wicked smile and pulled her closer.

“Let me go,” she insisted. She should be glad for this development, thrilled that she was moving closer towards success, but instead she was terrified of what was happening. Her struggles became painfully real, but the wolf didn’t let her go.

“I am your friend no longer,” he reminded her.

“You were never my friend, Fen’Harel,” she spat. “You were a traitor from the beginning.”

“We were more than friends,” he insisted. “We were closed than that.”

Leaning down, he let his breath tickle at the tip of her ear, sending a shiver through her straight into her belly. She wondered if it was arousal or fear. Perhaps it was both.

“You lied to me, hurt me, hurt my friends, my scouts. You killed my people.”

“And you killed mine,” he countered, lips brushing against her ear as he spoke.

“But before all of this, we were more…” he reminded her. “Remember when I was inside of you? How did it feel.”

She pulled her head back, sending him a poisonous look. “In the light of what you are, it felt like a violation,” she told him, eyes cruel.

He growled, ducking towards her and crashing his lips into hers. She gasped at his action, opening up her mouth to his roving tongue. He delved into her mouth, and she let out an involuntary moan. Their kiss lasted several moments before he pulled away.

“I never forced you, Ellana,” he said, voice hard. “Did I?”

She stared up at him, eyes wide, but didn’t answer. The taste of him was back in her mouth, and for a moment she was lost in the sensation of his hands on her body once again. She could each place their bodies touched, the way his chest was flush against her own, the way his erection- something she was both horrified and thrilled to discover- pressed against her belly. Her skin felt tight, her face too warm.

“Did I force you, Vhenan?” he whispered once more.

She nodded her head before licking her lips, as if inviting another kiss. His eyes followed the movement, becoming hooded as he watched her tongue.

“You wanted me, wanted me inside you, didn’t you?”

She nodded again, face flushing with a minor sense of embarrassment. He chuckled.

“I want to hear you say it,” he commanded. She felt another flush of arousal in her groin. She stared up at him, taking in his freckles, his eyes, the way they turned down at the corners, the way his eyelashes curled. She was silent for a long time. This was the fork in the road, the last chance for her to turn back, to return to her bed and forget about this insane plan.

Then his eyes travelled back to her lips, and she melted. “I want you inside me now,” she admitted. He smirked down at her, hands leaving her wrists to encircle her body before resting on her ass. She pushed against those hands, wriggling into his touch.

It had been much too long since she had been touched like this by anyone but herself. She’d been celibate since Solas had left her and returned to reveal he was the Dread Wolf. It had been actual years since she’d been touched like this. The way his hands felt, hot against her backside was intoxicating.

“I think I can arrange that,” he promised her, lids dropping even lower as he watched her pant for him.

She huffed. “Stop with this, come on, Dread Wolf, fuck me.”

His eyes widened slightly at the words before he nodded. With a quick movement he swept her onto the ground, resting her on a bed of unnaturally soft grass. Her long hair spread out around her and he took a moment to run his fingers through the strands. “I missed this,” he murmured. She rose a single brow at that, but didn’t question it. “Soft as silk, silver as the moon,” he explained. His words sent a spear of heat towards her groin, and she grabbed the back of his head impatiently, yanking his lips towards hers.

His teeth bumped against hers, and their lips mashed together awkwardly for a moment, but after the initial confusion he took control, kissing her with a fervor she remembered all too well from the last time. He kissed her like it was the end of the world, and just like last time, she wasn’t sure if that was unreasonable or not. She kissed him back just as fiercely. She pushed every bit of passion, fear, anger, and betrayal she felt towards him into the kiss, pressing so close to him she was sure they would both bruise from the intensity of it. 

The last time, Solas had been passionate, but ultimately gentle. He’d been conscientious, drawing out the foreplay until she’d come for him twice before taking her, but his hands ripped at her dress so forcefully this time that the felt the skin chafe. His hands found her breasts immediately.

He was ravaging her, ravishing her, ruining her. His hands left a trail of pain and pleasure. He stroked her nipples and pinched them, he jabbed fingers into her hips and caressed them in the next breath, and when he reached the apex of her thighs, he was gentle and rough in the same movement. He rubbed her clitoris just like he knew she liked it, circling it lightly, long slender fingers nimble as he began to draw a climax out of her, but when he penetrated her he didn’t start with one. He went in with three whole fingers, thrusting them in and out slowly, spreading her wetness onto them all while his mouth worked welts into her skin.

She gasped at the sudden intrusion, uncomfortable from the stretch for a moment, but them he picked up speed and the pleasure began outpacing the pain. She moaned into the forest air, breath wild as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

“Scream for me, _Vhenan_ ,” he groaned against her neck. She moaned at the words, moving her hips into his thrusting fingers. Suddenly his thumb was on her clit, stroking it lazily. She did cry out then, feeling the sharp spark of her climax nearing. He was relentless in his teasing. He didn’t apply enough pressure to make her come, just enough to keep her wanting more. Suddenly, he removed his hand, moving up her body once more to face her. She whined.

“Please, _please_ ,” she begged, resting her forehead against his. He grinned at her before reaching down between them. With a single harsh stroke against her clit she came. She screamed into his shoulder, biting him as the climax reached its peak, making him groan with her.

When she was done and her vision had cleared, she saw him above her, eyes dark, mouth curling into a satisfied smile.

“My turn,” he gloated. She only blinked at him. She reached between them without a thought, taking his erection in hand. He let out only a single grunt at the touch. She wasn’t surprised he was trying to control his reactions, but it still angered her. Ellie tightened her grip on his shaft, give it a solid stroke before rubbing the tip with her thumb. He let out a much louder moan at that, and she smiled up at him in victory.

She gave him one more stroke before guiding his erection to her opening, urging him inside her. Without further hesitation he sank to the hilt, sighing in relief as soon he was sheathed completely inside her. She hissed out a breath at the sensation, reminding once more that she hadn’t done this in quite a while. But unlike last time, when he’d been so concerned with her comfort, Fen’Harel paid no attention. He began thrusting into her slowly, but soon picked up his pace, finding a rhythm quickly. She bounced beneath him, squeezing her thighs around him.

She never wanted to lose this feeling, never wanted him to stop being inside of her. He moved above her faster and faster, his thrusts becoming hard and deep. She let out a gasp with each, feeling his cock hit that sweet spot inside of her over and over. She was nearing another climax without even trying, squeezing herself around him just to heighten the sensation.

Suddenly his thrusts became wild, his eyes falling closed and his mouth falling open as he came. She screamed through her second orgasm soon after, and the two of them collapsed, breathing heavily, limbs suddenly heavy. He rolled them over, letting her lay atop his chest, but he didn’t pull out of her, something she took no issue with. The exhaustion came over her like a crashing wave, and her eyes slipped closed before she realized what was happening.


End file.
